


Captor

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker Oma Kokichi, stalker behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was something wrong with Shuichi. His eyes swirled in the most malicious way, like they were ridden with despair and taking advantage of Kokichi’s situation was the best thing he’s done in ages.But there were a million other things wrong with this entire situation as well.Why didn’t Kokichi hate Shuichi?





	Captor

When Kokichi was caught following his latest obsession he expected anger, maybe fear, to curdle in his victims eyes and spill over. Maybe screaming, maybe he’d even go to Kokichi and choke him out. But instead he stared at twisted eyes in a pale face.

“Ouma-kun, was that it?” is all that escaped from the taller’s mouth as he peered at Kokichi. 

“Ah... ah... it’s really not what it looks like.” The words wearily dribbled from Kokichi’s mouth. To say he was scared was an understatement, he was waiting to be cursed or yelled at. He wasn’t going to get off scotch free for this.

“Is it not? I could’ve sworn you were following me home, Kichi.” The nickname was supposed to be endearing, but that thought went over Kokichi’s head. He was shaking, shaking so hard at his victim remaining so calm.

“I would never. Saihara-kun, I respect your privacy.” The taller, now known as Shuichi, stalked towards him.

“Ah, do you really? You damn creep.” 

And that’s when Kokichi felt the tears coming. It was well deserved, being called a creep that is. It still stung though. Before he knew it though, he was being backed into a wall. 

One firm hand placed on his neck and Shuichi’s mouth on his ear. “I bet you’re getting off to this right now. You sick bastard. I oughta take you home and teach you what happens to freaks like yourself.” 

And that’s when Kokichi let the tears flow. He was crying below his victim’s hand silently, almost as a plea to let him go. 

Kokichi’s hands flew to claw at Shuichi’s, fingers hopelessly prying at the grip crushing his windpipe. Alongside the painful handling, he felt a hardness on his thigh that made his eyes dart open. Golden lust drunken eyes met his as his victim opened his mouth.

“Kichi... ah... it’s only fair that I take advantage of you like this. Right?” Shuichi released his neck in a sweeping motion once he finished his sentence, swiftly moving both of his hands to secure Kokichi’s behind his back. 

Shuichi leaned into the smaller boy as he lowered his mouth to his ear. “Ah... maybe I’m the freak, right? Tell me you’re enjoying this.” Kokichi remained straight faced as his victim rocked more vigorously into his body. 

What was he to think right now? He wanted to feel violated, like this was wrong, but he was the one stalking Shuichi. He remained slack as Shuichi’s dry humping pinned him to the wall.

Hands flew to Kokichi’s throat again. “God damnit... tell me you’re enjoying this you brat. I’m- ah... I’m doing you a favor- ngh!” Tears rolled down Kokichi’s face as Shuichi’s hands returned to the grip they held on Kokichi’s own. 

“Saihara-kun... do you want this? Do you want to use someone as disgusting as I am for pleasure?” Shuichi didn’t respond as he began to suck deep marks into Kokichi’s neck. Tears continued to dribble as he felt Shuichi’s left hand move to the front of his pants. 

As his belt was undone and his pants slid to his ankles, the same golden eyes met him in the face again. “Kichi... you’re mine all mine but I don’t care about how you feel. I won’t feel pity when you call yourself disgusti- ah!” Kokichi used Shuichi’s lust stricken moment to jerk a hand from his captors grasp and grip at the one cupping his member. Shuichi tightened his grip in response to the smaller boy.

“Ah! Ah Saihara-kun—“

“Oh why can’t you just shut up!” Shuichi yelled backing away from Kokichi. “I said I don’t care about how you feel. Be compliant, you were stalking me.” 

Before Kokichi could even speak again there was a strong grip in his hair forcing him to his knees. Shuichi guided his clothed member to Kokichi’s cheek and bucked his hips. A clad of purple hair had eyes that peered up through tearful eyes to see his captor staring at him. Same lust ridden eyes and all.

“You’re so pretty. You’re so pretty when you listen to me.” Kokichi almost thought Shuichi was being nice to him, treating him like a lover. He didn’t realize he was being assaulted in an alleyway. He nuzzled into the member being poked into his cheek. “Kichi, unbuckle my pants, will you?” 

In all honesty, Kokichi thought about refusing, just to see what would happen. Even though he thought this he directed his hands to the tallers belt. 

Once dress pants were pooling around his knees he felt his hands being taken and directed to Shuichi’s member. “Ah imagine me inside of you. Really, you’d be so pretty. So so pretty. I like it when you’re not talking. Thank you.” Kokichi really couldn’t determine if he was being spoken to or not, but his hands worked on their own yanking his captors underwear to his knees.

Shuichi didn’t hesitate in slapping his member against Kokichi’s cheek and taking a fistful of purple locks. The smaller began to moan as he shifted where he sat, the response he got caused a strangled yelp. With a covered foot, a polished dress shoe was pushed harshly into clothed Kokichi’s member. 

“What did I say about you making noise? I don’t want to hear you, it’s not about you.” Kokichi whimpered as Shuichi dug his heel deeper into him. “You’re stalking me and I give you what you want. Let it be about me for once.” 

With his hair still being grasped by an authoritative pale hand, Kokichi felt himself being guided to Shuichi’s crotch. He didn’t even get the chance to part his lips before Shuichi barged in, massaging Kokichi’s scalp as he did so. “You’re so- ah... obedient.” The smaller let his eyes drift to a close as Shuichi thrusted himself into closed heat. 

A second hand was guided to Kokichi’s throat, and he could already tell what was about to happen. He braced himself as Shuichi worked himself all the way down, farther than Kokichi even knew he could take. Vivid gagging came along with it causing Shuichi to recoil completely. As Kokichi coughed and shivered he felt a hand run up and down his throat.

“Ah... what if I made you pass out Kichi? Stuff myself so far down you lose consciousness.” Very few things made Kokichi scared, his only virtual fear being the thought of getting caught by one of his victims. Now that he was sitting here on a cold gravel road virtually being threatened and assaulted by one of his victims, he was terrified. He could tell Shuichi was turned on by his fear, and not just using Kokichi as a sexual advantage of pleasure.

He was even weirder than he was. 

He was guided onto the leaking member again and stuffed all the way down. His nose touched clean shaven skin and his throat contracted around the foreign feeling. When he tried to come up for air, he was held down by his captor. “Ah— ah...” was all that escaped Shuichi’s mouth.

That’s when he began to fade in and out of consciousness before being pulled up, gagging and the taste of bile sitting in the back of his throat. 

When Kokichi looked up, Shuichi was pumping himself right in the smaller’s face. “Ah... open- ngh- open up sweetheart. Want you to taste me.”

There was something wrong with Shuichi. His eyes swirled in the most malicious way, like they were ridden with despair and taking advantage of Kokichi’s situation was the best thing he’s done in ages. 

But there were a million other things wrong with this entire situation as well.

Why didn’t Kokichi hate Shuichi?

Kokichi brought his hands to his face and repeated the word “sweetheart”, just to be met with a harsh slap from the boy above him. “Not about you. You stalker, it’s not- ah- it’s not about y-“ and that’s when Shuichi released in spurts, all across Kokichi’s face. 

Shuichi stared at him for a second before sneering. “You bastard, aren’t you going to eat it? You stalked me on my way home and you won’t even eat my cum. See maybe I’d let you come home with me if you did.” 

Kokichi stared at his captor before having the abusive pale hands grab his face and scrape cum off of a beaten cheek, shoveling it into Kokichi’s mouth.

“Eat it all and we’ll go home. I shouldn’t have to help you.” 

Despite the situation Kokichi’s insides warmed at the sentence that tumbled from Shuichi’s mouth. He didn’t think of the fact that he was assaulted in an alleyway, and would probably be assaulted in worse ways if he went home with Shuichi. 

Shuichi pulled his pants up and sealed his buckle as Kokichi did the same being seated, and afterwards lapping up all of the cum on his face.

Kokichi wobbled onto his feet, deliriously staring into his captors eyes. “Ah Saihara-kun... stalking you did me good.”

Shuichi deadpanned at Kokichi before giving a bland response of, “If being molested in an alleyway is your idea of ‘doing good’ then sure I guess.” They stayed quiet a moment before Shuichi crinkled his eyes and looked away from Kokichi. “You’re disgusting. You enjoyed that. I told you to and you did. You’re so easily manipulated.” 

Kokichi let the words fly over his head as his victim/captor turned and kept on with the trek to his home. Kokichi didn’t know what was telling him to follow.


End file.
